goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Zorch Witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge
This is the first Chibi Maruko-chan story on this site. Enjoy! Plot Zorch witnesses the strength of street knowledge in Shimizu, where Maruko lives. Nippon Animation offered Flain and Vulk a bill that contains the amount of money in damage, which is $1 million. So they punish her and bring over Maruko's friends and family, Sakiko's friends, characters from Tensai Bakabon, characters from Osomatsu-kun, Nippon Animation, Fuji TV, and TV Tokyo to attack him. Zorch is soon forced to watch shows and movies, play video and PC games, read books, go to events, and listen to music not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation. Transcript * see Zorch outside of the Sakura Family's home * Zorch: "You idiots are ready to witness the strength of street knowledge! Ready?! One...Two...Three......GOOO!" * sequence of catastrophic, random events occur. Trees are knocked down, the Sakura Family's home is crushed, Sakiko Sakura is seen being sent off into the sky, troublemakers including Dora, Caillou, Wilde Wolf, and Packbat are seen dancing in the middle of the scene happily. It lasts for 1 minute. * sound plays and Flain and Vulk appear * Flain: "Zorch! I cannot believe that you caused an earthquake, bit Tama-chan in the neck, turned Hanawa's butler into a snail, kicked Yoshiko into a tree, kidnapped Maruko's cousins, sent Maruko's teacher to Venus, called Maruko an idiot, made a tornado rip through the Honami's home, insulted animals, and lastly, witnessed the strength of street knowledge!" * Vulk: "All of the things you did in Shimizu have got to be the worst things you have ever done to the classic anime universe! M'aam, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for omniplex score centuries!" * Animation shows up * Nippon Animation: "Flain and Vulk, here is the total cost for the damage he caused in Shimizu." * to the bill. It reads: Total damage cost: $1,000,000. Paid with cash or credit card * Flain: (in Scary Voice) "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ZORCH?! WE NOW HAVE TO PAY THAT MUCH FOR THE DEVASTATION YOU CREATED! NOW YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE MIXELVERSE HAS COME TO AN END!" * home * Vulk: "Due to your havoc at Shimizu. We're not the only ones punishing you for that, but also a girl who everyone in real-life likes and lives in Shimizu." * Zorch: "It must be Maruko alright!" * Maruko: (offscreen) "That's right!" * cut to Maruko on a horizontal high-speed background as the Pokémon Red and Blue Trainer Battle music plays * Maruko: "I, Maruko, hail from our recently-destroyed Shimizu! I am not the only one here to beat you up like a punching bag, but I've got a lot of my pals!" * Sakiko: "You're grounded!" * Hiroshi: "Grounded!" * Sumire: "You're grounded!" * Tomozou: "You're grounded!" * Kotake: "You're grounded!" * Tama-chan: "You're grounded!" * Hanawa: "You're grounded!" * Maruo: "You're grounded!" * Yamada: "You're grounded!" * Nagayama: "You're grounded!" * Noguchi: "You're grounded!" * Narrator: "You're grounded!" * Tama-chan's dad: "You're grounded!" * Tama-chan's mom: sarcastically "You're grounded! Wait a minute, your name is now 'Grounded'?" * Yoshiko: "You're grounded!" * Yoshiko's dad: "You're grounded!" * Yoshiko's mom: "You're grounded!" * Negishi: "You're grounded!" * Koyama: "You're grounded!" * Migiwa: "You're grounded!" * Nippon Animation: "You're grounded!" * Fuji TV: "You're grounded!" * Bakabon: "You're grounded!" * Bakabon's dad: "You're grounded!" * Bakabon's mom: "You're grounded, you bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * Hajime-chan: "You're grounded!" * TV Tokyo: "You're grounded!" * Unagi-Inu: "You're grounded!" * Osomatsu: "You're grounded!" * Karamatsu: "You're grounded!" * Choromatsu: "You're grounded!" * Ichimatsu: "You're grounded!" * Jyushimatsu: "You're grounded!" * Maruko: "That's all my friends! Now we're ready to hurt you!" * is pushed to the left side of the screen * Zorch: "Nooooooooooooo! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" * close-up shot of her face is shown * Maruko: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" * charges towards Zorch * Maruko: "Take that!" * "KA-POW!" * Sakura Family charges towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and Hanawa charge towards the screen * "SHA-BAM!" * and Yamada charge towards the screen * "YOW!" * Noguchi, and Narrator charge towards the screen * "CRASH!" * parents charge towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and her parents charge towards the screen * "WOW!" * charges towards the screen * "BANG!" * Animation and Fuji TV charge towards the screen * "HI-YAH!" * and his dad charge towards the screen * (Japanese onomatopoeia) * mom, Hajime-chan, and Unagi-Inu charge towards the screen * "PING!" * Karamatsu and Choromatsu charge towards the screen * "CRUNCH!" * Tokyo, Ichimatsu, and Jyushimatsu charge towards the screen * CLASH!" * and Sakiko charge towards the screen * "OWNED!" * see Zorch, horribly injured on the floor * Zorch: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm horribly injured!" * Sakiko: "Will you please stop crying already?!" * Yoshiko's mom: "Well, that's what you deserve for causing trouble in Shimizu and trying to be like Packbat and Gatorpossum!" * Sumire: "We're going out now!" * Maruko: "Bye!" * and her friends and family, Sakiko's friends, characters from Tensai Bakabon, characters from Osomatsu-kun, Nippon Animation, Fuji TV, and TV Tokyo leave the scene, Flain and Vulk walk in * Vulk: "For trying to destroy Shimizu, you are required to watch baby shows not made by either Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation such as Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Bubble Guppies, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, Curious George, The Hooley Dooleys, Tickety Toc, Blaze and the Monster Machines, PAW Patrol, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Animal Mechanicals, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Henry Hugglemonster, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Peep and the Big Wide World, Olivia, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Bear in the Big Blue House, Big Bag, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Fireman Sam, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Astroblast, 3rd and Bird, JoJo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Johnson and Friends, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Sooty, Muffin the Mule, Dragon Tales, WordGirl, Cyberchase, Zoom, Arthur, Raggs Kids Club Band, The Fairies, Little Bill, Roary the Racing Car, Animal Stories, Will and Dewitt, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Strawberry Shortcake, The Hoobs, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Miffy and Friends, Jelly Jamm, Sesame Street, Wonder Pets, Andy Pandy, Chloe's Closet, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Salty's Lighthouse, The Pajanimals, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Tiny Planets, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Oobi, Team Umizoomi, Max and Ruby, Pocoyo, The Octonauts, Franny's Feet, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Gullah Gullah Island, Allegra's Window, Eureeka's Castle, Out of the Box, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Get Squiggling, Me Too, Same Smile, Dinopaws, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Grandpa in My Pocket, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Imagination Movers, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Woolly and Tig, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, The Magic School Bus, Adventures of the Little Koala, Sylvanian Families, Maple Town, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, The Big Garage, Angelina Ballerina, Timothy Goes to School, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, Nina and the Neurons, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Construction Site, Brambly Hedge, Mister Maker, Bill and Ben, Abadas, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Zingzillas, Engie Benjy, Oswald, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Postman Pat, Numberjacks, Dooley and Pals, Gina D's Kids Club, Zack and Quack, Franklin, Maisy, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rainbow Fish, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, WordWorld, Caillou, VeggieTales, Mopatop's Shop, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Chuggington, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, and others as well!" * Flain: "Also prime time shows and kids shows such as Adam 12, Night Gallery, Miami Vice, 3rd Rock from the Sun, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Broadwalk Empire, Law and Order, Perfect Strangers, Only Fools and Horses, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Malcolm in the Middle, Father Ted, Doogie Howser M.D, Welcome Back Kotter, The Brady Bunch, Saved by the Bell, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Hill Street Blues, Married With Children, The Tracy Ullman Show, I Love Lucy, Blue Water High, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Emmerdale, Eastenders, The Office, To Buy or Not to Buy, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, You've Been Framed, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, The Monkees, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Coronation Street, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, What I Like About You, How I Met Your Mother, Yes, Dear, SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly, Breadwinners, Rugrats, Horrid Henry, Fleabag Monkeyface, TUFF Puppy, Sanjay and Craig, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, The Penguins of Madagascar, All Grown Up, Rocket Monkeys, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Jimmy Neutron, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Pepper Ann, Recess, Tracy Beaker, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Horrible Histories, Grojband, Sam & Cat, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Kid vs. Kat, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Darkwing Duck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fish Hooks, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, The Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, Shake It Up, The Gummi Bears, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, The Legend of Tarzan, Kim Possible, Teacher's Pet, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse, Chibi Maruko-chan and lots more which are not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." * Vulk: "Movies not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation such as Disney movies, Nickelodeon movies, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Shrek, Harry Potter series, How to Train Your Dragon, Star Trek, Star Wars, Madagascar Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Arthur's Missing Pal, Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Shark Tale, The Care Bears Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Garbage Pail Kids Movie, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Over the Hedge, Chicken Run, Despicable Me, Turbo, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Hotel Transylvania, Rio, Ice Age, The Smurfs, Horton Hears a Who, The Lorax, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Nativity, Kangaroo Jack, The Hobbit, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Marvel movies, Rock-a-Doodle, Free Birds, The Pebble and the Penguin, Disaster Movie, The Sandlot, Men in Black Trilogy, Pacific Rim, The Nut Job, Chibi Maruko Chan, Chibi Maruko Chan: My Favorite Song, Chibi Maruko Chan: The Boy from Italy and many more." * Flain: "Video and PC games such as Half Life, Backyard Baseball, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Minecraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, Halo, Call of Duty, Five Nights at Freddy's, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Donkey Kong Country, Fruit Ninja, Epic Mickey, Action 52, Wii Music, Cooking Mama, Jetpack Joyride, Balloon Fight, Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo Land, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Pac-Man, Bubsy, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Super Monkey Ball, Disney Infinity, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Just Dance, Star Fox 64, Crash Bandicoot, Guitar Hero, Ice Climber, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Action Girlz Racing, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, E.T for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Tails and the Music Maker, Super Granny, Penguins, Moonbase Commander, BBC Multimedia PC Games, Dora the Explorer PC Games, Thomas and Friends PC Games, Chibi Maruko Chan DS, Chibi Maruko Chan Famicom games, Chibi Maruko Chan Game Boy games, and other games not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." * Vulk: "You will listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Katy Perry, One Direction, Dancing Banana, Nyan Cat, Lil Jon, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Kidsongs, Silly Songs With Larry, SpongeBob's Greatest Hits, AC-DC, The Black Eyed Peas, Metallica, Nirvana, Tony Christie, Imagine Dragons, Kanye West, Eminem, Lil Wayne, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, the Noodle Dance, Justin Timberlake, Louis Armstrong, Elvis Presley, The Beatles, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, the Barney theme song, Thomas and Friends, Hi-5, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Imagination Movers, Disco Duck, Nat King Cole, Will Young, The Polyphonic Spree, Green Day, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Frank Sinatra, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, LMFAO, They Might Be Giants, Kidzone, The Backstreet Boys, Hampster Dance, and more music not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation." * Flain: "Books not made by Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation including Twilight, Harry Potter, Flowers for Algernon, The Wind in the Willows, Charles Dickens, Treasure Island, The Old Man and the Sea, Disney books, The Bible, Moby Dick, Raymond Briggs, DC and Marvel Comic books, Sinbad the Sailor, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Mr. Men, The Golden Compass, Dr. Seuss, Where the Wild Things Are, Horrid Henry, Guinness Book of World Records, To Kill a Mockingbird, Spot the Dog, 39 Clues, Roald Dahl, Anne of Green Gables, The Gruffalo, Magic Treehouse, Pinkalicious, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, Junie B. Jones, The Last Polar Bears, Rules, Golden Books, The Tell-Tale Heart, Eric Carle, Swiss Family Robinson, and lots more." * Vulk: "Last but not least, you will go to events not related to Cartoon Network or Warner Bros. Animation like D23 Expo, the upcoming Super Bowl, WWE, Nickelodeon KCA 2015, and much more." * Flain: "I agree with Vulk. Now start doing everything you are forced to do, or else you'll be super far grounded even more!" * to Zorch watching TV * Zorch: "No no no no no no no no no! I wanted to watch Teen Titans GO!, Mixels, New Looney Tunes, Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, not this stinkin' piece of s***!" * TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's SpongeBob SquarePants, on Nickelodeon." * Zorch: "This is bad while being injured and grounded!" * Flain and Vulk: "QUIET!" (or "SILENCE!") * Yoshiko:' Zorch. Text reads, "WHACK!" '"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw up." Category:Grounded Videos Category:Zorch's grounded days Category:Mixels Category:Chibi Maruko-chan Category:Grounded Videos by GalaxyStar2050